Somewhere To Belong
by freaky x-men gurl
Summary: When Hailie Darkholme comes to the institute, Logan falls for her. And she feels the same about him. But is he ready for commitment like she is? And will hapen when Mystique finds out? Rater R for sexual relations and violence.
1. Logan falls for the new girl

Hailie Darkholome's First Day At The Institute  
  
Hailie Darkholome walked through the front doors and into the huge building. She sighed and looked around. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Hailie Darkholome." she heard a voice say. She turned in the direction she heard it come from and saw a man in a wheel chair. She looked him over. "I am Professor Xavier. Most of my students call me Professor X. Its nice to meet you" the man said. He wheeled closer to Hailie and reached out his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand and took it cautiously. She smiled faintly, but Professor X knew it was fake. He knew she was uncomfortable here.  
  
A man walked into the room. He looked at the girl standing before him. Wow, the new girl is pretty cute. Too bad shes like 5 years younger than me, thought the man, whose name was Logan. He walked to the girl. "My name is Logan, or Wolverine, I will be your tour guide for the day." Logan said sarcasticly. Hailie smiled the man. She already had a crush on him. He seems nice, and he's really cute too. Oh well, he probably already has a wife or something. And he's like 5 or 6 years older than me, thought Hailie to herself. Hailie reached out her hand and the man practically grabbed it. She smiled at him. It melted the man's heart. The once loveless man, was unbeleiveably in love with the girl. Yet he knew nothing about her. But her laugh and smile had told him that she was beautiful inside and out.  
  
"And this is the Rec-Room. It's like the living room. It's where the kids watch T.V., play games, and everything else recreational." said the man. Well, duh, recreational, its the rec-room, thought Hailie. She laughed out loud at her thought. "Whats so funny?" asked Logan. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." said Hailie as she blushed. When Logan turned around and started to talk again, she burst out laughing. "Ok, ok. Thats enough." said Logan, who was close to laughing himself. A laugh was contagious, especially if a beautiful girl was doing the laughing.  
  
When the tour was finished, Logan showed Hailie to her room. He led her up three flights of stairs and into a hallway. He stopped at the second door of three doors and opened it. He went in and motioned for her to follow. She stepped in and looked around. In the room there was a bed, a window, a dresser, a nightstand next to the bed with an alarm clock on it, a closet, a door that led to the bathroom, and a desk with drawers. "You need to be ready for school by 8:00. Scott will drive you but you have to hurry, cause he will leave without you. You will be going to Bayville High. The alarm clock is set for 7:00 so you will have an hour take a shower and get ready for school. You will be starting school tomorrow." said Logan.  
  
The next thing that Hailie did came to a suprise to her. Within the hour of the tour, she had totally fell inlove with the man. She reached up and kissed him! She did it unexpectidly and to her suprise, Logan kissed her back. Hailie stopped and blushed while she looked at Logan with loving eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. They were really falling for eachother. Then Logan stopped kissing her and Hailie released her arms from his shoulder. "Oh, God. I'm sorry.!" said Hailie. "Don't worry about it." said Loagn as he walked down the hall. Hailie closed her door and started to unpack. She smiled to herself.  
  
-Soon to come: Hailie and Logan get Personal!!- 


	2. The Reunion

The Reunion  
  
That afternoon after Hailie had finished unpacking and setting up her room, Logan, to her surprise came up to her room.  
  
"Hey, wanna go meet the X-Men. I'll be glad to introduce ya," he said.  
  
Hailie smiled that smile that melted Logan's heart. Logan smiled back as Hailie said yes.  
  
"Can we go see Kurt first? He's my brother, but you probably already know that." Said Hailie.  
  
"Sure. Next I'll take you to see Rogue too. Family reunion!" said Logan, sarcastically. Hailie laughed at that and followed Logan out of the room.  
  
Logan looked at the beautiful girl, who was wearing a dark purple tank top, black baggy pants, skateboarding shoes, black and red bracelets on her hand, a spike collar on her neck, and a long necklace with a diamond ring on it. She had dark red hair with short black streaks that fell in front of her face and her nails were painted black. Rouge must have followed her look, Logan thought.  
  
He wondered what the ring was for. "Why do you have that ring on your neck? Are you married or something?" he asked.  
  
Hailie laughed at the thought of her being married. She thought no one could love someone like her. But she told him anyway.  
  
"No, I'm not married. It's my grandmother's wedding ring. If I ever get married (she laughed when she said this) I want it to my wedding ring." Answered Hailie.  
  
"Oh." Said Logan.  
  
Finally the two came to the rec-room. Kurt looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hailie!" he cried and ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
Hailie hugged back then picked him up over her shoulder and threw him down, not hard though.  
  
She laughed and said, "Don't ever hug me again, dweeb!"  
  
Kurt got up and pushed her. She fell back and bumped into Logan, who was laughing his head off of what Hailie had done to the elf. Hailie smiled at him and ran to join Kurt at playing foosball. He would introduce her to all the X-Men later; he would let her get caught up with her brother.  
  
Logan smiled and walked out the room, leaving Kitty, Bobby, and Evan stunned to see Logan smile at the new girl. He was usually hard on everyone and had no sympathy or love or care inside him. Kitty shrugged it off and Bobby didn't really care.  
  
Evan went over and sat by Hailie. "Hi, I'm Evan." He said.  
  
He reached out a hand for Hailie to shake. She took it and introduced herself.  
  
"Hailie Darkholme? Isn't Darkholme Mystique's last name?" asked Evan.  
  
"Mystique is my mother. I hate her. I came here because Kurt and Rouge are here and I hated being in the Brotherhood" said Hailie.  
  
"Kurt and Rouge are your sibs?" asked Evan.  
  
"Yea." Said Hailie.  
  
"Oh, awesome" said Evan.  
  
Kitty and Bobby came over and introduced themselves. "Hi. I'm Kitty and like this Bobby." Said Kitty in her valley girl voice.  
  
"Hailie Darkholme." Said Hailie and reached out a hand for Kitty who toke it, and then Hailie shoke Bobby's hand.  
  
Kitty and Bobby had heard the whole thing about her being Mystique's daughter, so neither of them even asked. Evan noticed her skate shoes.  
  
"You skateboard?" he asked.  
  
"Yea! Its my favorite thing to do!" said Hailie.  
  
"Wanna go skateboarding together sometime?" Evan asked.  
  
"Sure." Said Hailie.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you. Do you and Logan have something for each other?" asked Evan.  
  
Hailie blushed, big time, but said no. Evan could see right through her and knew that something was going on. Everyone knew it.  
  
Just then Logan came into the room. "Ready to go meet the rest of the X- Men?" he asked Hailie.  
  
Hailie got up and walked over to Logan. Then Kurt was suddenly by Logan, smiling. Hailie started coughing, for the blue smoke in the air smelled badly.  
  
"Cut it out, elf." Said Logan.  
  
Kurt ignored him and jumped on Hailie hugging her, trying to annoy her. Hailie grabbed Kurt by his tail and threw him against the wall, not hard though.  
  
"What did I tell you?" said Hailie jokingly.  
  
Hailie and Logan walked out of the room laughing. Logan thought this girl had strength. She had done that to Kurt without any effort at all.  
  
The first X-Men Hailie met was Ororo, or Storm.  
  
"Hello, child. I am Ororo, or Storm. How are you?" asked Ororo.  
  
She reached out a hand for Hailie to shake (yea, a lot of hands for Hailie to shake). Hailie shoke Ororo's hand.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you." Said Hailie.  
  
Ororo glanced at Logan and saw something she never saw in his eyes before. Love. Ororo could see right through people, and she knew Logan was inlove with this girl. Ororo smiled that Logan had finally found someone, not just a hooker for a one-night stand. Even though Hailie was 19 and Logan was 24 (I made Logan's age up, seriously, if he was any older than Hailie it would be kinda gross). Age shouldn't really matter of two people loved each other.  
  
Logan and Hailie walked into another room with a couch, a few chairs and a T.V. Must be the T.V. room, thought Hailie (I made the T.V. room up too). Sitting on the couch was a man with red sunglasses on and a girl with long red hair. She was lying down and her head was in the guys lap. Logan smirked. The man turned around and the girl sat up. She blushed. The man got up and walked over to Hailie.  
  
"Hi. I'm Scott. This is Jean." He said. Jean smiled at Hailie. Scott looked about Hailie's age and Jean looked a little younger.  
  
After meeting Scott and Jean, Logan showed Hailie where everyone's room was. And he showed her Professor X's office. Then he took her to Rogue's room. Logan knocked on the door.  
  
"Come ihn" said Rogue in her southern accent.  
  
Logan opened the door and he walked in with Hailie behind him.  
  
"Oh myh god, Hailie! What arhe ya doing here?" asked Rogue as she hugged Hailie.  
  
Hailie hugged her back, she didn't mind if her sister hugged her. Hailie noticed a guy sitting on Rogue's bed.  
  
"Bonjour, quel est votre nom?" (Online French translator so if it's wrong don't get mad at me!) asked the man.  
  
Hailie didn't know French, so the guy translated it.  
  
"Hello, what is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Hailie Darkholme. I'm Rogue and Kurt's sister. And you are?" said Hailie.  
  
"I am Remy. I am Rogue's boyfriend." Said Remy. Hailie smiled at Rogue. Rogue blushed.  
  
After hanging out with Rogue for a while, it was already 7:00 and time for dinner. Logan and Hailie went down the hall and into the dinning room. They were the only ones there. They took seats next to each other. Before Hailie never what she was doing, she bent over and kissed Logan. He kissed her back. Ororo walked into the room, but quietly backed out again, smiling.  
  
Logan and Hailie stopped when they heard footsteps. Ororo came back into the room when she was sure they had time. She smiled at Logan. Logan knew she had seen. He blushed. A few minutes later, kids were at the big table waiting for their food.  
  
-Ok, I promise after this Hailie and Logan will get personal! Yay! - 


	3. One Kiss Leads To Another

Disclaimer: I only own Hailie Darkholome and that's it.  
  
Chapter 3: One Kiss Leads To Another  
  
This chapter contains sexual actions.  
  
After dinner that night, Hailie and Kurt went into the rec-room to play video games. Logan walked behind them and caught up with Hailie.  
  
"Hailie, I need to talk to you." Said Logan.  
  
Kurt smiled at Hailie and then at Logan, who glared back. He made a kissy face and it took all of what Logan had to not swat at his face in front of Hailie. Hailie followed Logan outside, where they would be alone.  
  
"Hailie, I think I may be falling in love with you. But I can't be sure. I've never been in love before." Said Logan, as he blushed.  
  
Hailie looked at Logan. "Do you fell like your in love?" she asked him.  
  
Logan looked back. "Yes, it does."  
  
"Then that's all that matters." Said Hailie.  
  
Logan moved closer to her. Hailie moved closer to Logan. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. They pulled each other into a deep kiss. Logan moved forward a little and pushed Hailie up against the wall. His body leaned against hers.  
  
Hailie stopped. "Wanna go somewhere more private?" she asked Logan.  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. Then Hailie grabbed his arm and they teleported up to her room. She locked the door and moved back to Logan.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you could that. But it figures." Said Logan.  
  
They started to kiss again. Logan moved forward again and Hailie sat on the bed. Logan took Hailie's shirt off and then took off his. Hailie leaned forward and kissed his chest. Logan took off his jeans and boxers.  
  
Hailie took off her pants and necklace. She then took off her black silk bra and black silk panties. She layed on the bed. Logan layed on top of her. Hailie moaned with pleasure as he slowly thrust his penis into her "entrance".  
  
He kissed her soft warm lips, moving down her neck and kissing her breasts. She moaned deep with pleasure as he continued to move down her body. He made his way to her "entrance." He moved back up again. He started to kiss her breasts again as he slowly thrust his penis into her "entrance" once more.  
  
Hailie smiled at him and started to kiss his chest. He's so strong, she thought, as she kissed his chest and moved down his body like he did hers. He then layed back on top of her and kissed her as he moved up, then down slowly.  
  
After a while, they stopped and just layed silently by each other, staring into each other's eyes. Hailie moved forward.  
  
"Logan, I think I love you." She said.  
  
Logan kissed her. "I love you." He said.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Logan got up and hid in the closet. "Come in!" said Hailie as soon as she had her clothes on.  
  
It was Rouge. "Hey Hailie. The professor whants ta talk to ya." Said Rouge.  
  
"About what?" asked Hailie.  
  
"Ah don't know." Said Rouge.  
  
Just then, Logan fell out of the closet and in front of Rouge. Rouge jumped a little.  
  
"Oh mhy gawd. Were ya'll doing what ah think?" said Rouge.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone Rouge!" said Hailie.  
  
Rouge looked at both of them. "Are ya'll really in love?" she asked.  
  
Hailie and Logan nodded. "Ok, I won't tell anyone. But the Professor still wants you." Said Rouge.  
  
Hailie walked down the stairs and into Professor X's office. "You wanted to see me?" she said.  
  
"Yes, Hailie. I know what you and Logan were doing up there." He said, disappointed.  
  
"How did you know? Never mind, I'm sorry. We just love each other." She said.  
  
The Professor nodded. "I'll this one slip. But next time you want to do that, go somewhere else." He said and let Hailie leave.  
  
A week later, Hailie started to fell sickly. She asked Jean to drive her to the pharmacy. She wanted to get a pregnancy test.  
  
Back at the institute, Rouge, Jean and Kitty all waited outside of the bathroom. They heard it unlock and went inside to fine Hailie sitting on the toilet crying.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said through tears.  
  
"Oh mhy gawd." Said Rouge as she went to hug her sister.  
  
"Like, who's the father?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Logan." Said Rouge because her sister was crying to hard.  
  
Kitty and Jean gasped. 


	4. Pregnant!

Disc: I only Hailie Darkholme  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't update till now. My computer was jacked up and when it came clear, I didn't want to work anymore. I'm deleting my other story so I can focus on this one. Besides they're so much alike. So now I'm back to updating and as long as I get reviews, it will stay that way. Thanks to who did review.  
  
Pregnant!?  
  
Hailie stood up and walked slowly out of the room. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. And impregnated by a man probably twice her age, but she couldn't be sure how old he really was. She walked to her room and could hear footsteps behind her. She slammed the door just to see Rogue running down the hall to her.  
  
"Hailie, Ah'm sorry buht, Ah mean, it's a ghood thing! Raight?" She could hear Rogue saying while she pounded on the door.  
  
Hailie, she heard in her head, come to my office, I need to talk to you.  
  
Hailie lowered her head and tried to hold back the tears she felt stinging her eyes. She closed them and opened them again, and walked out of her room.  
  
"Hailie, dohn't cry. It's not that bahd." Said Rogue.  
  
Hailie nodded and walked down the hall, leaving Rogue to watch her sister suffer. Hailie walked into Professor X's office and sat in a big brown chair. He smiled softly at her, a smile that soon disappeared by a look of disappointment. She knew he knew.  
  
"Hailie, I know you're pregnant. And I have a good idea of who the father is." He said.  
  
Hailie nodded. "Logan. Logan is the father."  
  
The Prof nodded. "So do you want to have it? It's all up to you."  
  
Hailie paused for a minute and thought hard. She was afraid of how Logan was going to take it, but could she really kill a baby? She looked up at the Professor, then back down. It would hurt, a lot. But she knew if she got an abortion, she would regret it. So she looked at the Prof and nodded.  
  
"Well, that is your decision. And I can tell that you are sure about it. Everyone will know soon, including Logan." Said the Prof.  
  
Hailie nodded and stepped out of his room.  
  
She walked down the hall and was stopped by Logan and he pulled her into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Um, Logan. I have to tell you something." Said Hailie.  
  
"What is it, darlin?" he asked.  
  
Logan put his hands on Hailie's hips and started to kiss her neck. He pressed up against her and Hailie could fell him harden. She ignored it and continued.  
  
"Logan, get off of me. I have to tell you something!" she cried.  
  
Logan backed off, not before 'accidentally' brushing his hand by her breast.  
  
"Logan, I, I'm pregnant." She said and looked down.  
  
She could hear Logan growl under his breath. He stomped out of the room and into his, slamming the door and startling Hailie.  
  
In seconds, the institute was filled with booming noises and crashing noises, all coming from Logan's room. Hailie slid to the floor and cried.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
Hailie had fallen asleep in the bathroom yesterday afternoon. But now she was in her bed. She looked over at the alarm clock, it was 6:47. About 10 more minutes of sleep. She sighed and put her head back on her pillow, and fell asleep again.  
  
Hailie awoke 2 hours later. It was almost 9:00. She panicked and got dressed quickly. She brushed her hair and put on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs.  
  
And got to the bottom and saw Logan.  
  
"You're not going to school today." He said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"You can go tomorrow." He answered.  
  
"Not much of an answer." Replied Hailie.  
  
Logan looked at her. She was so sweet. So innocent. So, so damn stubborn.  
  
He sighed and turned back to watching T.V.  
  
"Well, what am I gonna do today, then?" she said.  
  
"I could give you danger room sessions. Your gonna need all you can get before the fact that your pregnant kicks in." said Logan.  
  
Hailie sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ok, sure." She said.  
  
Logan was surprised she wanted to have danger room sessions. But he stood up and she followed him.  
  
"Go get your uniform on." He said and walked into the Danger Room.  
  
She ran to her room, dropped her backpack, and got dressed for the Danger Room. She ran back to Logan and into the Danger Room.  
  
She stood and waited. The land around her started to change. And it was, a junkyard. Wow, thought Hailie.  
  
Just as she thought that, a huge ball of fire came rushing towards her head. She dodged it, and looked toward some rubble to see Pyro smiling at her. Within seconds she was standing right by him and blasting him hard and up close with his own power. She had turned into him while teleporting.  
  
He was lying on the ground when Hailie felt metal wrap around her body. She couldn't move, but only turned her head and saw Magneto. She focused and soon she was Colossus (however you spell it) and broke out of that metal.  
  
Then she turned into Cyclops and blasted Magneto, who fell to the ground. But not before he made one last move. He lifted up his hand and sent a metal pipe flying right into Hailie's head, knocking her down and unconscious.  
  
Logan stopped the session and ran over to his unconscious girlfriend. He shook her a little, and when she didn't wake up, he took her into his arms and carried her out and into her room.  
  
She woke up about an hour on her bed later and saw Logan sitting in a chair by the door. He was asleep.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
Logan opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey." He said back.  
  
"Logan, can we talk now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He said and came over and sat on her bed.  
  
"Logan, do you really love me?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, Hailie. I do." He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
She nodded. "Do you want me to have the baby?" she asked him.  
  
He paused. He loved her, but was he ready to father a child?  
  
"Yea." He said glumly.  
  
Hailie smiled and hugged him.  
  
* Well, I hope you liked it. Review and I'll write more! * 


	5. Good Bye Logan

Disc: I only own Hailie Darkholme.  
  
Sorry this took a while (well to me it did). My brother came in here and exited all my stuff out and he didn't save it so I had to write it all over again. Yea. I was pissed.  
  
Logan Leaves  
  
Hailie woke up the next day to see it was 12:00 in the afternoon. She had slept late again, but she figured she would never go back to school, even if Logan and the Prof let her. How would the staff fell to have a pregnant 19-year-old going to school?  
  
She sat up and rubbed her still asleep eyes. She stood up and got dressed, brushed her hair, and headed down stairs. She saw Logan sitting on a chair and watching some violent movie in the Rec. room.  
  
She walked to him and sat in his lap. He didn't look too happy though, so she slid off and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hailie.." he said, kind of to himself.  
  
"Yea?" she replied.  
  
"I'll be back in a few weeks." He said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said.  
  
"I don't know yet." He answered.  
  
"Well, the Prof ain't here. And he won't be back until tonight. Could you give me a better good bye than that?" said Hailie.  
  
Logan leaned down and started to kiss her soft lips, but pulled away and walked up the stairs.  
  
Hailie followed him and walked into his room with him.  
  
"I'm a few days pregnant, Logan. It wouldn't hurt the baby." She said.  
  
Logan sighed and sifted his gaze to the beautiful red headed girl. He really loved her. But he couldn't take it much longer. He had to get away, at least for a couple of weeks.  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her soft beautiful lips. She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around him. Hailie started to back up towards the bed, and sat down, Logan still kissing her. She lied down and Logan lied on top of her.  
  
Just then Logan jerked up and ran out of the room. He couldn't give into her, not now with the baby and all. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. But they weren't there. He thought he left them in his motorcycle and went to check.  
  
But he saw Hailie standing by the motorcycle and smiling at him, holding his keys too. He growled ever so slightly and walked over to her.  
  
"Give me the keys. I promise I'll only be gone a few weeks." He said and reached out his hand.  
  
"No, Logan. You're not leaving me, after what you did to me!" she said, gesturing toward her still slim stomach. It would be a few months till she started to grow.  
  
Logan looked down. Damn women, he thought. He tried to grab the keys but Hailie teleported away.  
  
She smiled at him from across the lot.  
  
"Hailie, just give me the keys." He said and ran over to her.  
  
"No!" she cried and teleported to the motorcycle again.  
  
He was at the other side of the lot. A smile spread across Hailie's face.  
  
"No! Hailie! Don't you even dare!" he yelled.  
  
Hailie smiled at him and got on the motorcycle. She started it and could hear Logan growling as he ran towards her.  
  
She teleported to the gates and saw Logan turn to look at her. She smiled and cried,  
  
"See ya!"  
  
The gates opened and she sped through. Logan growled. No one except him rode his motorcycle.  
  
He got into the X-Van (whatever its called) and drove away towards the direction Hailie was going in. He could barley see her.  
  
He sped up a little and neared her. He opened the window.  
  
"Stop, Hailie!" he yelled.  
  
Hailie turned to look at him and smiled. She turned down a narrow path, but Logan followed. She didn't see the lake, but he did.  
  
She was to busy smiling evily at him. But at the last second she turned to look forward, and screamed. The motorcycle took her into the water too.  
  
Underwater, she tried frantically to get the seat belt off.  
  
Logan stopped the jeep and ran out, diving into the lake for Hailie, and his precious motorcycle.  
  
Hailie tried to get it off, to swim up. But it was hard and wouldn't budge. She heard a splash above her, looked up and saw Logan swimming down to her. She looked back down and couldn't even see the lake bottom. And she was sinking fast.  
  
Logan swam as hard a he could. This wasn't the danger room. This was real. She could really drown.  
  
Hailie started to fell woozy, and knew she didn't have much time left. With a few more tries, she finally got unbuckled and started to swim up. Logan grabbed her arm and led her the rest of the way up, and to shore.  
  
She woke up about 10 minutes later in the back on the X-Jeep thingy. Logan was driving back to the mansion. She felt woozy again for taking in so much water. She knew Logan was going to leave as soon as he got her back to the mansion.  
  
"Bye Logan." She said.  
  
She heard Logan sigh.  
  
"See ya in a few weeks." She said, and went back to sleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
Hailie walked up the Bayville High stairs. She was going to school today, and for the next few weeks because she wasn't big yet. Rogue walked beside her, and glanced at her every few seconds.  
  
"Ahre ya ok?" she finally said.  
  
"Yea." Said Hailie.  
  
Rogue nodded and went to class, while her older sister continued to walk upstairs with Scott.  
  
"He'll be back. He always comes back. He just needs time." Said Scott reassuringly.  
  
Hailie nodded.  
  
Scott put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed and pulled away, ran into the bathroom and cried for the 10 minutes before school started.  
  
* Next few chapters will focus on how Hailie is taking Logan's 'good bye'. From her point of view (POV). Please Review!!! * 


	6. How She's Taking It Part One

Disc: I only Hailie. That's it. I don't even own my soul. Sold it for a bottle of vodka. And it was worth it! Oh, and I'm accepting anonymous reviews.  
  
How She's Taking It Part I  
  
Hailie woke up to her alarm clock beeping. Now she was two weeks pregnant, and it had been 4 days since Logan had left. She pulled herself out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her stomach wasn't looking fat yet, but then again she was only 2 weeks pregnant. She sighed and pulled her nightgown off and changed into some baggy pants, a long sleeved t-shirt, her regular skater shoes, and her black spiked choker.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She stood there and looked at herself in the mirror. Logan doesn't love me, she thought, all he wants is the sex. She sighed and turned to walk out of the bathroom. Rogue was walking down to hall to breakfast and Hailie joined her.  
  
"Hey.." said Hailie, felling tears.  
  
Rogue turned and hugged her older sister. She felt sorry for her. If Remy just left like that, she would take it much worse.  
  
"He loves ya. And he'll come bahck. Dan't worra." Said Rogue.  
  
"He doesn't love ME. He loves the sex." Said Hailie.  
  
"Nah. I know Logan. He's lahke my second brotha. He loves ya. We all know it." Said Rogue.  
  
Just when Hailie was about to say something, Kurt teleported behind her and jumped on her back.  
  
"PIGGY BACK RIDE!" he yelled.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Kurt?" asked Hailie.  
  
"Piggy back ride." said Kurt.  
  
"Fine ya big baby." Answered Hailie and ran down the stairs with her brother on her back.  
  
Rogue smirked and ran after her siblings down to the kitchen.  
  
* At School *  
  
Hailie, Scott and Jean walked to class.  
  
"I just don't wanna see you suffer." Said Scott.  
  
Hailie didn't say anything.  
  
"Scott's right. But Logan always leaves and comes back after a few days or so." Said Jean.  
  
"He just needs time for himself. Ya know, to think." Added Scott.  
  
Hailie nodded. Maybe Logan did love her, maybe he didn't. They continued walking to class. Just then Hailie felt like she was gonna puke. She ran forward to the bathroom and into a stall. She barley made before she threw up in the toilet. Jean rushed in after her and helped her up to wash off her face.  
  
"I'm fine." Said Hailie.  
  
"Ok.but if you throw up again I'm taking you home." Said Jean.  
  
Hailie nodded and the two girls walked out of the bathroom and hurried to class.  
  
* After School *  
  
Hailie walked into the kitchen. Even after lunch she felt unusually hungry. She opened the fridge and pulled out some yogurt. After she ate that, she fixed her self a jelly and ham sandwich, which she thought tasted great (If you didn't know, pregnant women eat a lot and have weird appetites).  
  
She walked up stairs still eating her sandwich when Rogue walked up to her.  
  
"Hiah.what tha hell ahre yah eatin'?" asked Rogue with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Jelly and ham sandwich. Why?" said Hailie.  
  
"Umm..Uh.neva mind." Replied Rogue.  
  
Hailie shrugged and walked into her room. After she ate and changed into her nightgown, she crawled into bed and slept for the rest of the day. Ever since Logan left, all she ever did was go to school, eat and sleep. She didn't fell like doing anything else at all.  
  
* Review please! * 


	7. How She's Taking It Part Two

Disc: All I own is Hailie.  
  
* How She's Taking It Part Two *  
  
Hailie woke up the next Monday to pounding rain and thunder outside her window. She glanced at the time. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. What the hell, she thought. She had never slept this late.  
  
There was no reason to get up. It had been two weeks since Logan had left. How long was he going to make her wait? She was three weeks pregnant by now. Her appetite had gotten stronger and weirder, she was throwing up a little more, and she slept more.  
  
Eight more months of this and it only gets worse, thought Hailie, and there's no man to support me. She put her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. She couldn't have a baby when the father wasn't going to be around. She really didn't think Logan was coming back and she didn't believe he really loved her.  
  
She went back to sleep for a few more hours and when she woke up, it was already 4 and the other teenagers would be home any minute now. She pulled herself out of bed and changed. She didn't bother to brush her hair and just headed down to the kitchen.  
  
She looked in the fridge. She saw nothing that pleased her appetite. She looked in the cupboards and saw some peanut butter. She smiled and pulled it out.  
  
Rogue walked in the door followed by the rest of the teenagers. And there was Hailie sitting on the couch watching Ricky Lake and eating from a jar of peanut butter.  
  
"You ahre jast getting' weirder and weirder bhy the days." Said Rogue.  
  
"Blame Logan. He was the one who did this to me." Said Hailie as she pointed to her still not grown stomach.  
  
Rogue laughed slightly and walked upstairs. Just then Kurt was sitting next to Hailie. He reached over and hugged her.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" asked Hailie.  
  
"You vooked sad. You need va hug!" said Kurt.  
  
Hailie smirked and went back to watching her show.  
  
* Some Bar *  
  
Logan sat the bar next to his friend and drinking buddy, Mark.  
  
"So, anything new?" asked Mark and he took a sip of the beer he was holding.  
  
"I got my girl friend pregnant. I had to get away for a few weeks so I came here." Said Logan and he took a long drink.  
  
"You just left her there?" asked Mark.  
  
"Uh.yea." Answered Logan.  
  
"Take my advice and go back to her." Said Mark.  
  
"And why should I?" asked Logan.  
  
"Because if you want to ever see your kid again you'll go back to her." Explain Mark.  
  
Logan just smirked. But deep down he was feeling kinda guilty. He did just leave her there to deal with it on her own. He finished his beer and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle (he had bought a new one).  
  
"Good choice!" cried Mark as his friend headed to the door.  
  
Logan did a thumb up sign and walked to his motorcycle.  
  
* Institute *  
  
Hailie finished her peanut butter and threw the jar in the trash. She walked back up to her room and crawled in bed. She lied in her comfy little bed and feel asleep to the sound of rain.  
  
About two hours after Hailie had went to sleep, Rogue and Kitty were doing some extra homework. They both heard a noise like a car driving and parking in the lot. Rogue looked out the window and sat Logan parking his motorcycle and walking inside.  
  
* Sorry this is kinda short. And sorry for the cliffhanger too but I thought it would the most creative way to end this kind of a chapter. * 


	8. Logans Back, and Mystique's Pissed

Disc: All I own is Hailie. Duh.  
  
This is my last chapter until I get at least one review. I haven't gotten any since I started to write again. So review or that's it.  
  
Logan's Back  
  
Logan walked in and saw Rogue, who had a really mean look on her face. For a moment there he was scared for his life. But hey, this is Logan.  
  
"LOGAN! Da ya know what ya cause mhy sista ta go through?" cried Rogue.  
  
This caused Kitty to look up and Kurt teleport from upstairs to where Rogue was standing.  
  
"Where is she, stripes?" asked Logan.  
  
"Zee's vupstairs. Zee's asleep." Said Kurt.  
  
Logan nodded at him and walked upstairs. He walked into Hailie's room to find her sound asleep, but she had tears on her cheeks like she'd been crying. He shut the door and walked over to her. Her wiped her tears off with his hand. This caused Hailie to open her eyes.  
  
"Logan!" she cried.  
  
"Hey.." he answered.  
  
Hailie looked into his eyes. Then she stood up and pushed him away when he tried to hug her.  
  
"No, you're not touching me." Said Hailie.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"YOU ARE! How could you just leave me like that!? Do you have any idea what I went through with you?" cried Hailie and she turned around, feeling tears.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Said Logan.  
  
Hailie nodded. "Well I wanted you to be here when I said goodbye."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Logan.  
  
"Back to my mother!" said Hailie. "See, I already have all my stuff packed."  
  
Logan looked into her eyes. She looked really serious. "No, Hailie. I love you."  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure I love you anymore." Said Hailie softly.  
  
Logan paused. For a slight moment he looked like he was gonna cry. But hey, this is Logan. Then he turned around and walked silently back to his room.  
  
Amara, Jamie, Bobby and some of the other kids were playing soccer outside when they heard a big boom above them. They all looked up and right beside them was a large section of wall that came tumbling down. Logan had kicked the wall out.  
  
Hailie heard it too and let out a scream, as did Rogue downstairs and Kitty.  
  
Logan growled and started to claw at everything in his room. Mike was right, he should have never left. Now he was probably never gonna know his kid, and the love of his life (if you would call it that) was gone all because he had a bad day.  
  
* Later *  
  
"Bye, Rogue, Kurt." Said Hailie and she hugged them both.  
  
She was going back to the Brotherhood. Logan stood in a corner, staring at the three siblings telling each other their good byes. He sighed and walked up stairs. There was no use trying to stop her, she didn't love him and that was that.  
  
Hailie noticed Logan walking back up stairs. She let a single tear roll down her eye and then felt fur against her cheek. Kurt was wiping her tear away.  
  
"Von't worry. Ve happy!" he said and hugged her once more.  
  
Hailie smiled at him and took him into her arms. She was gonna miss this place. Over the past month and 2 weeks she really had grown to love it. She heard a door slam upstairs.  
  
"Come on, Hailie." Said Lance.  
  
Lance had come to pick her up. Kitty and him were leaning against the car, flirting with one another.  
  
Hailie walked to Lance and got in the front seat. He got in the drivers seat after telling Kitty goodbye and the drove off, Hailie waving to the X- Men.  
  
* At The Brotherhood *  
  
"MOM! I'M HOME!" cried Hailie as soon as she was inside.  
  
Her mother appeared from the kitchen and they hugged each other.  
  
"Um.. I gotta tell you something." Said Hailie.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mystique.  
  
Hailie looked around and saw no one within sight.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Whispered Hailie.  
  
Mystique looked like she was gonna faint. Hailie took her arm and led her to a chair. After a few moments Mystique spoke.  
  
"Is the father anyone I would know?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.. yea. But before I tell you, I don't love him anymore. He left me for a few weeks and now he came back but I was already mad so I came back to live here." Said Hailie kind of fast.  
  
"So. who was it." Asked Mystique.  
  
"Logan." Answered Hailie and she looked at the ground as her mom let out a shriek.  
  
"WHAT!" cried Mystique.  
  
Hailie just kept looking down.  
  
"Hand me the fucking phone, Hailie!" said Mystique and daughter quickly did what she was told.  
  
Mystique dialed a number and when someone answered, she disguised her voice as Hailie's and asked to speak to Logan. Hailie tried to grab the phone but with no luck. Her mother gave a look at that her calm down and back off.  
  
Then Logan answered.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! YOU FUCKED MY DAUGHTER! AND THEN YOU LEFT HER!" said Mystique as loud as she could.  
  
"YOU BET IT'S MYSTIQUE!"  
  
"YOU MONSTER!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
Mystique said this and a lot more before screaming again, turning off the phone, and throwing it against the wall, smashing it instantly.  
  
"What the fuck, mom?" cried Hailie.  
  
"I'm going over there to kick his ass!" cried Mystique.  
  
"I'm going with you." Said Hailie.  
  
The two women jumped into Lance's car and started it, which brought him outside. They drove off, laughing at Lance who was yelling for them to stop or he'll rock their world.  
  
* Well.please review. * 


	9. Trouble

Disc: I own Hailie.  
  
Well, I got two reviews. WHOO! Didely Freakin' HOO! But to the reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I got my KoRn c.d. on, a bottle of Dr. Pepper and I'm all ready to write!  
  
Error: "YOU ARE! How could you just leave me like that!? Do you have any idea what I went through with you?"  
  
Correction: "YOU ARE! How could you just leave me like that!? Do you have any idea what I went through without you?"  
  
Trouble  
  
Mystique and Hailie walked up to the gates. Hailie pushed a button and spoke into it.  
  
"This is Hailie Darkholme. Open the gates."  
  
Something the sounded like a robot spoke back.  
  
"Welcome Hailie."  
  
Hailie smiled at Mystique and the two walked in and to the front door. But Logan thought they were gonna come and was waiting in the doorway.  
  
"BOY! I'm gonna kick your ass!" cried Mystique.  
  
Logan just arched his eyebrow and looked over at Hailie, who was looking at the ground and trying not to laugh at her mother. Hailie was sure she saw just a hint of red in her mother's eyes.  
  
Mystique walked up to Logan, who just stood there, and bitch slapped him as hard as she could, which really kinda hurt, but not too bad. Logan put his hand on his cheek and told Mystique to back off, and that he loved her daughter.  
  
Then Mystique told him he was lying and kicked him in the shin, causing him to growl and grab it. But when he was leaning down Mystique kicked him in the face, and he fell back on his back. When he was on the ground, Mystique kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
  
"Get in the car, Hailie!" cried Mystique and two girls started to run to the car.  
  
Just then Rogue walked in and saw Logan on the ground, grabbing his you know what. She looked outside and saw Hailie and Mystique running towards Lance's car. Rogue burst out laughing, which made Logan growl more.  
  
* At The Brotherhood*  
  
"Mom, you are so bad!" cried Hailie when they got back.  
  
Mystique laughed, and all the noise brought Lance and Pietro into the room.  
  
"That's it, I'm tying up my car!" cried Lance.  
  
He grabbed a long chain and walked outside.  
  
"Hey-Hailie! You're-back-why? Can't-resist-the-Maximoff-charm?" said Pietro.  
  
Hailie looked confused so he repeated himself.  
  
"I'm back because I'm pregnant and Logan walked out on me so I came back to live with you guys. And yes, I can resist the Maximoff charm." Said Hailie.  
  
Pietro looked kinda shocked. "Wait, Logan-got-you-pregnant!?"  
  
"Yes, he did. But he left me and came back two weeks later." Said Hailie.  
  
Pietro put his arm around Hailie. "You need a real man." He said.  
  
Hailie spit on the front his shirt and pulled his arm off of her. "I'm three years older than you." She said. "You're hardly a man."  
  
"Fine, that was your last chance. You're not getting me now." Said Pietro.  
  
"Get over yourself." Said Hailie.  
  
Just then Mystique walked in the room, but Pietro didn't see her.  
  
"Just remember where my room is!" said Pietro.  
  
Mystique walked up behind Pietro and smacked him upside his head. He turned around, ready to yell at who ever it was. But he silenced, rubbed his head and ran out of the room.  
  
Hailie smiled at her mother.  
  
* At The Institute *  
  
Logan sat on the couch, alone. Sometimes he hated being alone. He had really fallen in love with Hailie, but he had gone and left and ruined it. He had to get her back. Somehow, someway. He knew there was no one else like her and he really loved HER.  
  
He stood up, grabbed his keys, and went outside to his new motorcycle.  
  
* Brotherhood*  
  
Hailie sat on the couch alone. She really did love Logan. Although it was pretty funny what her mom did to him. Just then she heard a noise and looked outside only to see Logan riding up on his motorcycle. 'Oh, shit' she thought and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big butcher knife just in case he was going to try anythingShe walked outside, not exposing the knife but hiding it behind her back.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Hailie, I love you." Said Logan.  
  
Hailie couldn't help it. She dropped the butcher knife and ran to Logan hugging him.  
  
"I wasn't going to hurt you." Said Logan when he saw the knife.  
  
Hailie just laughed. Mystique ran outside and started yelling at Logan.  
  
"Mom, calm down. I love him and you need to accept that." Said Hailie.  
  
Mystique just smirked and called Logan a dirty bastard.  
  
"I'm going back to the institute." Said Hailie.  
  
Mystique started mumbling and walked back inside, leaving Hailie and Logan staring at the door she slammed.  
  
"Um.ok?" said Logan.  
  
"I'll go get my stuff." Said Hailie.  
  
* Sorry it took a while I'm working on my other two stories though. Started a RK fic yesterday too. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter! * 


End file.
